The use of suction to remove film from a cassette is known. See, for example, DE-OS 30 00 760 Offenlegungstag July 16, 1981. In that apparatus, a suction device is lowered by means of a pneumatic control such that the sheet-film section engaged by the suction device is separated from the sheet-film stack located below. The sheet film thus separated is then lifted from the sheet stack and transported to the intended depositing location. The separation of the sheet film and the transport of the sheet film are controlled by means of complex cam-controlled linkages and by pneumatically actuated means. See also EPA 0110649 published June 13, 1984 relating to a copier.